


flesh（01）

by Shintare



Category: Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dirtytalk, 主仆, 多姿势
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintare/pseuds/Shintare
Summary: 肉文第一篇
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 32





	flesh（01）

“帮我…把蔡徐坤叫上来”，朱正廷通过办公室的电话通知门外的秘书，脸上却是异样的潮红

蔡徐坤在门外恭敬的敲敲门，“总裁，您叫我？”

“进来……快点”  
朱正廷死死的揪住自己的衣服，控制自己的声音没那么颤抖

恭敬的关上门以后便一改尊敬态度，蔡徐坤斜靠在门上，脸上带着玩味的笑意看着朱正廷，“总裁叫我何事啊”

“嗯啊……帮…帮我”  
朱正廷再也控制不住呻吟，抬头看向蔡徐坤，后穴不断传来的震动快让他疯掉了。为了惩罚他，蔡徐坤今天特地把跳蛋调成了随即模式，时快时慢的震动总能在朱正廷快要高潮的时候跌入谷底得不到释放。

“帮……啊哈……嗯啊啊啊”  
跳蛋突然又进入了极速震动的模式，后穴传来的一震一震的酥麻感让朱正廷爽得叫了出来，眼神迷离后一瞬间又突然意识到这是自己的办公室，慌张的捂住自己嘴  
“唔…唔唔……”  
快了快了，马上，再来，再来……朱正廷难耐得扭动着自己的腰，跳蛋擦过G点引起他一阵颤抖，在他就快要高潮时跳蛋又及时的慢了下去。朱正廷再也忍住这样的折磨，轻泣出声。“呜…呜呜…蔡徐坤……帮帮我”

蔡徐坤仍然倚着门，“朱正廷，这是你求人的态度吗”

朱正廷一怔，安静了一两秒后缓缓起身，走到蔡徐坤面前跪  
“请…请帮帮我，主人”

蔡徐坤满意的笑着蹲下来，勾起朱正廷的下巴，逼着他直视自己，看着对方因为性欲和羞耻心而红红的眼睛，按耐不住自己内心想将这个人狠狠欺负的冲动  
“自己脱”

“……是”  
朱正廷还是有些犹豫的起身，深吸一口气，眼睛一闭，心一横，脱掉了自己的西装裤。

“趴到桌子上去”

于是一片春色就暴露在蔡徐坤眼前。雪白修长的大腿，向上却是不断收缩颤抖的后穴，淫水直流，因为跳蛋震动微微外翻出嫩红的穴肉。

“朱正廷，你下面的嘴巴吃得很开心啊，要我帮你什么”  
蔡徐坤走过去，一掌把朱正廷的脸按贴在办公桌上，在他耳朵旁边说着荤话，“你既然工作期间干这些，你这么骚，你的下属知道吗”

“呜……呜呜……主人……”  
朱正廷本受不了这样的羞辱，但是后穴不断传来的快感以及始终无法高潮的绝望，情绪占据了整个脑袋，“主人…啊哈……我想要…嗯啊啊…给我”

“想要什么”，低沉的声音诱人犯罪，“说听清楚了，我就给你”

“想要主人……进来……”

“什么进来？进哪来？朱正廷需要我教你吗”

“……”  
朱正廷知道蔡徐坤在为难他，他想听自己说下流的话。可是那些话……我……我真的……啊啊嗯……啊哈……就在朱正廷犹豫的时候，跳蛋切换成了极慢的摩擦，后穴瘙痒难耐。好想…好想有一个东西狠狠的捅进来  
“想要……想要主人的大肉棒……进到我的小穴里面来”

“真乖”，蔡徐坤听到了自己想要的答案，满意的亲吻掉身下人因为羞耻而留下的眼泪。转身走到朱正廷身后，双指灵活的插入后穴，引得身下人一阵呻吟。手指夹住跳蛋慢慢向外扯，蔡徐坤故意扯得很慢，让跳蛋不断刺激着柔软的穴壁，手指还是不是抠挖着壁肉。

“啊……啊哈…别……嗯啊…快点”  
终于扯出了跳蛋。看着后穴因为跳蛋长期的震动暂时无法合拢，不断收缩着流出淫水，还可以看到穴洞里嫩红的穴肉。蔡徐坤再也受不了眼前的刺激，拉下裤子一下插了进去。

“嗯啊啊啊——”  
朱正廷还未反应过来，就感觉后穴被一个又大又粗的东西撑开，爽得尖叫了出来。后穴也不断收紧收紧，绞得蔡徐坤有点吃力。

“放松宝贝，又不是第一次，还夹这么紧”  
蔡徐坤把朱正廷上半身的西装撩开，抚摸着光滑的背脊，再绕道胸前揉捏着乳头来让朱正廷放松。

“呼……呼……嗯啊……啊哈……嗯嗯啊……”  
朱正廷深呼吸让自己放松。可是一放松下来后面就开始大幅度的抽送  
“啊嗯…嗯啊！啊！嗯啊！你…你慢一点啊哈！”  
这样大力的抽插，摩擦着后穴壁肉，朱正廷爽得快昏了过去，手撑不住身体的耸动，整个人便彻底贴在办公桌上，随着身体的摆动，乳头在冰凉的办公桌上摩擦着有种说不出来的快感。

“说……说我插得你爽不爽”  
蔡徐坤一边大力耸动着腰，一边俯身咬着朱正廷的耳朵

“嗯啊…爽……主人……啊哈……特别爽……啊啊主人…插得我好爽……”  
情欲挤走所有的理智，朱正廷觉得自己快要溺死在这片情欲的海洋之中

“咚咚咚”  
然而门外的敲门声一下子拉回朱正廷的理智，他瞬间清醒过来，这里是自己的办公室，现在是上班时间。

“总裁，范总说想见你，他就在门外等着”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，欢迎点赞评论


End file.
